Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ and add $-7$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-1$ and the product of $2$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What does adding $-7$ to $-9x$ do? $-9x$ $ - 7$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-9x - 7) = \color{orange}{2(-9x-7)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{2(-9x-7)}$ $2(-9x-7)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-9x-7)-1$.